Another World
by Shinku-San
Summary: Primavera en Konoha... Si las flores florecen, los sentimientos también pueden hacerlo. no soy buena haciendo resumenes '


_Adoro el SasuHina… es lejos mi pareja favorita de toda la serie… así que, decidí hacer un fic sobre ellos…espero sea de su agrado n.n_

_Ni Naruto, Ni Hinata, Ni Sasuke T0T, Ni sakura (a ella no la quiero -0-) me pertenecen… son de Kishimoto-sama nwn por mucho que odie decirlo T0T!!!_

_----------_

_Another World_

Capitulo 1 -

Comenzaba una nueva primavera en la aldea oculta de la hoja, pero no una primavera común y corriente, Tsunade-sama, la Godaime Hokage… para el inicio de esta primavera organizó un festival, al que nombró "El nacimiento de las flores". La gente iba y venía acarreando adornos, comida, bebidas… organizando todo para aquel festival que se celebraría al día siguiente…

-"¡Gran festival, todo el mundo invitado!"…-leyó desde un cartel una joven de rosados cabellos.

-La vieja Tsunade no sabe cuando parar, seguro todo es una excusa para tomar sake sin que la pobre Shizune la esté regañando… no, Sakura-chan?- preguntó a su compañera de equipo con una sonrisa un rubio.

-¡Deja de decirle "vieja" a Tsunade-sama, Naruto!! ¿Cuando aprenderás?- le reprochó la pelirosa.

-Tal vez, para aprender… necesite clases particulares, Sakura-chan…- dijo pícaro el rubio

-Pues nada ganas comportándote como un crío- sentenció ella al comentario de su compañero y marchándose del lugar y dejando a Naruto solo frente al cartel del festival.

-_Mujeres…_- pensó él haciendo un puchero.

Habían quedado de reunirse con Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke, pero sólo llegaron Sakura y Naruto al punto de reunión. Como era de esperarse, Kakashi-sensei, desde su "desconocida-para-nadie" relación con Kurenai-sensei, llegaba mucho más tarde siempre o simplemente no lo hacia, así que por él no había problema… pero lo que extrañó de sobre manera a Naruto fue la ausencia de su compañero y amigo Sasuke. Desde que volvió a Konoha estaba siendo muy responsable con los horarios y esas cosas, entonces que faltará un día sin previo aviso preocupó al rubial. Por lo que, luego de la escena con Sakura, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la mansión Uchiha.

En el camino Naruto iba planeando una estrategia para invitar a Sakura al festival… cuando, doblando por una esquina, se encuentra con su compañero de equipo.

-Sasuke, te estaba buscando. ¿Te enteraste del festival, verdad? Yo venía a…- pero se ve interrumpido cuando su amigo da media vuelta y lo deja hablando solo – ¡Te estoy hablando, Sasuke! Podrías tener al menos la consideración de escuchar a tus amigos, no?- dijo casi gritando al ver como su amigo se alejaba de sus palabras… -_Baka, al parecer sigue igual de aislado que siempre_- pensó para si Naruto.

El moreno no sabría explicar lo que sentía en ese momento, sí… había logrado vengarse de su hermano, había vuelto a la aldea gracias a las suplicas de Naruto hacia la Godaime, seguía teniendo un gran numero de fans… pero, ¿eso le hacía feliz? ¿Acaso al vengarse de Itachi gano algo? Él no se sentía más lleno ni mejor, todo lo contrario. El vacío del espacio no era tan grande como el de su alma… no sentía ganas de pelear con Naruto, ni de ser acosado por sus fans, ni siquiera sentía ganas de entrenar… Sólo quería "hacer nada" ese día y pensar, reflexionar… pero, cómo siempre para él, esa quietud de la mañana se vio interrumpida. Esta vez no por una fan que salta sobre él sino por una joven que venía luchando por no caer al suelo.

-_Seguramente se torció el tobillo o algo_- pensó Sasuke al ver a la joven. Cuando cruzaron sus caminos la chica lo saludó.

-Buenos días, U-Uchiha-san- dijo cortésmente ella… haciendo una pequeña reverencia intentando no perder el equilibrio.

-eh… sí, buenos días- respondió él, por muy de mal humor que se encontrase, no podía ser mal educado y no responder un saludo de una señorita, pero… esta señorita le parecía conocida… cuando se levanto para continuar caminando logró reconocerla, no por algo físico, sino más bien por su tartamudeo típico -_era… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno, esa Hyuuga tímida enamorada de Naruto, ¿no?- _Pensó él…

-Con p-permiso…- dijo esta continuando su camino…

-Oye, Hyuuga- dijo Sasuke deteniendo los lentos pasos de Hinata logrando que ella volteara – ¿Estás bien?- dijo mirando a sus pies.

- O-oh, sí… no te preocupes, U-Uchiha-san… me caí mientras entrenaba y…- pero su respuesta fue detenida por la siguiente pregunta de Sasuke

-¿Y tus compañeros? Digo, deberían acompañarte a casa, estás herida…- dijo él.

-Pues… lo que pasa… es… yo e-estaba entrenando sola y…- nuevamente fue interrumpida, pero no por una pregunta… si no por el acercamiento imprevisto del Uchiha.

Sasuke pasó una mano por la cintura de ella… haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Yo te ayudaré, déjame llevarte a tu casa… solo conseguirás que duela más el pie si sigues forzándolo a moverse- dijo este tomando ahora sus piernas logrando así llevarla sobre sus brazos.

-U-Uchiha-san, n-no es necesario que te molestes, estaré b-bien- dijo ella intentando bajarse de los brazos del moreno sin poder tener éxito.

-Tranquila, no es molestia- dijo él calmando a la Hyuuga –ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre, ¿sabes?- dijo sinceramente el moreno –Pero no puedo dejar a una chica herida tirada en el camino- continuó el ya camino a la mansión de los Hyuuga.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Uchiha-san- dijo ella ya sin oponer resistencia alguna. –pues… yo me llamo Hi-Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga- dijo ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Tampoco es que te estuviese preguntando tu nombre…- dijo fríamente él.

-Oh, l-lo siento, lo siento m-mucho…- dijo esta bajando la mirada. – ¿_En qué estoy pensando? Es Sasuke Uchiha, si cuando niños era muy frío… aún debe serlo, ¿acaso planeaba ser su amiga? Hinata-baka… _- pensó ella resignándose a la fría personalidad del moreno.

-No, yo soy quien lo siente- dijo Sasuke deteniéndose y sentando a Hinata en una banco de un parque –no es tu culpa, es sólo que hoy no estoy de muy buen humor- se disculpó él.

-¿De mal humor?- preguntó ella

-Sí… pero no es algo de lo que me agrade hablar con una desconocida- dijo sinceramente Sasuke sentándose junto a ella.

-Comprendo…- dijo ella… con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hmph- se limitó a responder Sasuke volteando hacia otro lugar… pasaron así unos minutos, bajo la sombra de un árbol sentados en el parque cuando el moreno percibió movimiento por parte de Hinata… se había agachado para tomar una flor solitaria que había sido arrastrada por el viento hasta el banco donde estaban ellos. Hinata se perdió entre sus pensamientos observando aquella flor… y Sasuke se perdió observando a Hinata… ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que lograba que Uchiha Sasuke se sintiera tan… relajado con solo mirarla? se veía tan… ¿Pura? Ella no era como el resto de las chicas que tenía que soportar… Ella era tierna e inocente a su manera. Además, claro, muy linda… su cabello oscuro, suelto y largo hacia resaltar la palidez de su piel y sus ojos, tan hermosos… pero tan vacíos, como si les hubiesen arrebatado su luz.

Cuando Sasuke reaccionó dejó de soñar despierto puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hinata haciendo que ella se asustará y diera un pequeño saltó por la impresión sonrojándose al instante al darse cuenta que el Uchiha la estaba observando…

-Disculpa, no quería asustarte- dijo él quitando la mano su hombro.

-N-no, discúlpame tú, Uchiha-san… las flores me hacen "soñar despierta"- dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sasuke

-Etto… no creo que sea algo que a Uchiha-San le pueda interesar…- dijo sonriendo pero con un semblante de tristeza marcado en cada facción de su rostro… y para Sasuke esto no pasó desapercibido.

-Cuéntamelo, siempre es bueno desahogarse…- Dijo intentando animarla –Aunque, tal vez sea que no me quieres contar a mi, un desconocido, algo importante para ti- continuó él…

-¡No, no es eso, S-Sasuke-san!- dijo ella apretando fuertemente sus manos, y Sasuke solo atinó a acercarla hacia él y abrazarla… Hinata no logró aguantar más tiempo y lloró entre los fuertes brazos de él.

Así pasaron unos minutos… Sasuke esperando a que Hinata se tranquilizara… y cuando al fin la vio calmada, para animarla… preguntó:

-¿Así que ahora soy "Sasuke-San"?- dijo Sonriendo.

Al no obtener respuesta de Hinata… Sasuke se dio cuenta de que se había dormido…

-Tranquila, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar…- Susurró levantando con mucho cuidado entre sus brazos a Hinata…

Sasuke no tenía idea de a qué lugar llevar a Hinata… si la llevaba dormida a la mansión Hyuuga seguro no solo ella tendría problemas, también él… ¿llevarla a casa de Sakura? Prefería no topársela… tendría que dar explicaciones de por qué hoy no fue a entrenar, así que Sakura se descarta también… ¿Naruto? Ni hablar… -_Está bien… la llevaré a mi casa…_- pensó resignado Sasuke…

Continuará… nwn

----------

Espero no me tiren tomates ni nada de eso xD

Saludoos n.n


End file.
